Time to pay
by Unyu
Summary: Akuroku, Yaoi. Rated Mature for what's to come. Solo, Lemon, Lime. Inspired by my Roxie
1. Chapter 1

"Oh axel~" The blond moaned, squirming under the red heads touch. Fingers trailed over bare bodies as pants filled the room, along with grunts and moans. Pleasure washed over the blond as a cry of pleasure came from the two lovers lips.

Roxas panted in his room with a sticky white mess that over flowed from his grasp around his own length. Grabbing a tissue, he cleaned himself up. "Damn bastard..." The blond muttered and sighed. "That was the thrid time this week..." He quietly muttered to himself.

"What can I do?" Roxas thought to himself as an image of the red head popped into his mind. Shoving it away, he shook his head. "Bastard..." Roxas muttered again. Sapphire eyes glanced over to the clock. 1:38 am. God had it really been that late?

In his dark room the buzzing of his phone caught him off gaurd making him mutter colorful words. The screen on his phone was the only light in the room, besides the moon shining through the window.

"I'm bored~, Let's play Roxie~"

~Axel

Roxas over looked the text message from the Pyro with a smirk. "I'll make you pay, Axel~" The blond spoke outloud clicking the phone shurt and layed down on the bed drifting off to sleep without replying

The next morning, the sin rays glared through the window onto the blonds face. Yawning, Roxas's eyes looked over his phone there was already a text message that was unread.

"I love you~"

~Axel

Roxas smirked as he quickly replied back.

"Love you too~"

~Roxas

He clicked the phone shut, smirking. Getting up from his bed he got ready for a day in hell, known as school.


	2. Chapter 2

An: I hope this is a bit longer Nothing really happens just fluff or whatever.

I going to create a better chapter next. I SWEAR!

Akuroku, hint SoraxRiku.

Disclaimer: ...Disclaimed

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Roxas walked to the bus stop. He could already see the spiked red hair from down the street. He could see the stupid smirk on the other boys face as he walked closer and closer to the stop. _'Stupid jerk...'_ The blond thought instantly when he saw the other.

**"Hey Kitten~"** The annoying yet sweet voice echoed in his ears.

**"Morning to you to, Candle Crotch."** Roxas said, ignoring the nickname Axel gave him. He closed his eyes standing wt the stop with his arms crossed over his chest. Something took a hold of his chin as it was gently lifted. Opening his sapphire eyes, he stared into peicing emerald eyes. It felt like he was holding his breath forever. The two were meer centimeters appart.

**"That's Mister Candle Crotch."** Axel huskly spoke in his ear. **"Got it memorized?~"** Roxas blushed lightly pushing the red head away. **"S-stop playing around!"** The blond huffed as the bus pulled up to the curb.

**"HEY ROXAS~!!"** Sora called, standing in the bus seat with Riku sitting next to him. Roxas sighed as he got on the bus. His heart was still racing from Axel's little stunt. The blond sat across from the two as Axel sat behind him. Pulling out his iPod, Roxas mumbled a 'hi' to the two. Clicking the iPod on, the song that instantly played was "Rape me" by Nirvana. God, he loved this song.

Axel leaned over the back of the seat onto his iPod. **"I hate that song, it's boring..."** Long arms draped over his shoulders. Roxas's heart again and his face became flushed. **"But I get the message~"** Axel teased, whispering sexily into the blond's ear. 

**"Get off me!"** Roxas pushed him off as Axel chuckled, turning to Reno, who sat across from him. He swore those two could've been brothers. They had the same bright blood red hair that was spiked. They even had tattoos near their eyes. Not the same ones of course.

Roxas layed his head against the window. He could still feel the heat on his face. _'Normal high school boys didn't feel this way...'_ Roxas thought, sighing again. Sora was a prime example of that. He wouldn't shut up after he figured out that he liked Riku.

His inner thoughts here hectic as he over looked his situation. He and Namine had just gone out a couple of years ago. So why were these thoughts happening now? 'Axel's been my friend since I could remember...' Roxas thought, glancing behind him to Axel's cocky smile.

Turning away quickly, Roxas layed his head on the window again, frustrated. This was going to be a long day...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
